Future Destiny
by DestinyPan
Summary: This story takes place after the Cell Games and Mirai Trunks has defeated the andriods. The thing is, another andriod has come to life. What will happen? Who is this girl from Trunks's future? What does she want? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Destiny's Arrival

Ok ok ok ****

Future Destiny

Ok ok ok. This is my first fanfic ever on the internet so please no flaming. This is a crossover, AU, and trust me this is ooc!!! There will be more chapter's if people like the way this story is going. So please read and review when your done and hope you like it!!!

__

Future Destiny

By: Destiny_Pan

The night was dark and cold. Goku sat in his house eating all the leftover foods that Chichi had made earlier, when all of a sudden he sensed a low ki. It was very low. Almost close to not being there but it was so low that the person, being human he assumed, was about to die. Now Goku had never been a person to just sit there and act like someone dying wasn't there, so he set out towards the ki. Making sure he didn't wake his sleeping wife. He did, however, wake up his son. Gohan. Gohan followed his father to see what this was all about. Of course Goku knew he was there, he wanted Gohan to come in case there was something wrong and he needed help. 

Soon, after about 10 minutes of flying, they reached a park where the ki was. Goku searched through the park to try and find something that would lead him to the person who was dying. He looked everywhere but there was no sign of anyone in pain. He walked and Gohan was right behind him the whole time. They couldn't find anyone who was in any type of pain. 

After a few minutes of walking around, Gohan came across a young girl. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top and some tight black pants. They almost looked leather but they weren't. He noticed that she has a dark blue bandana wrapped around her head. This girl seemed familiar but he didn't know from where. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when she shot a glance at him. He stepped back, shocked at first. He looked at her. She was no doubt a fighter. Her clothes were ripped in some places and her hair wasn't in the best shape. She had some dirt smears on her face and arms. She didn't seem hurt in any way. He sensed harder and she was the one with the low ki! How could this girl be the one with the low ki? She didn't look that weak at all.

"Why are you here Gohan?" The girl asked in a somewhat cold voice.

Gohan stood there shocked. His eyes were wide at the mention of his name. How in the universe did this girl know his name? How?

"Well are you gonna stand there and be rude or are you gonna answer my question Gohan?" She asked again sounding amused.

He glared at her. It wasn't really a glare. It was more a look that demanded answers from her. She knew that look. So many people gave her that look. So many people. The one person she thought wouldn't give her that look, did. She hated it. But she figured she might as well say something and not be stubborn. He would end up fighting her to get some answers and she didn't want to fight him.

"I can see you want to know who I am right?" Gohan nodded. "Well all I can say is that I'm from the future and my name is Destiny."

Just then Goku came around the corner. He looked at the girl. He looked at Gohan. _Umm...... They look like they are related._ Goku thought.

"Who are you?" Goku asked looking at Destiny.

"Hi Goku. My name is Destiny. I'm from the future." She said flatly.

Goku practically groaned. Destiny giggled. It was funny the way he was reacting. At least it was better than what happened with his son.

"What happened now??" Goku asked.

Destiny smirked, "I knew you knew something was wrong. You always will know that even if you never show it right? Anyway it's a long story so you guys might want to sit down." Gohan and Goku sat on the ground and prepared themselves for this girl's story.

"Ok. This happens in the future where the Androids have been destroyed by a boy named Trunks. After this destruction there was yet another. This time it was for Cell. Of course we all know that he is well dead in both the worlds. Sorry to say this but, there is yet another android. He is more powerful that Cell. It's mission was only to awaken if Cell was ever killed. And as you can tell, Cell is dead. So it has awakened and it's main purpose is to destroy the world. I have traveled back in time because I need the help of you warriors to stop the pain that is happening in both worlds. I cannot do anything in my world alone and I'm not able to find Trunks anywhere. Although I heard and I know, he is no match for this new android." Destiny concluded.

Goku and Gohan just sat there, eyes wide, mouths dropped to the floor, and the biggest sweatdrops on there heads. Destiny sighed and told Goku that she needed to speak with him alone. So Goku and Destiny walked around the park and Gohan went home to sleep.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Goku said getting to the point.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed it by now... that me and your son look alike am I right?" Goku nodded. "Ok.... then.... here's the reason why. He's my father in the future."

Goku fell to the ground. He stood up as fast as he could and started to yell and scream in her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S YOUR FATHER!? WHO'S THE MOTHER!?" Goku tried his best to calm down.

"My mother..... you don't know her. Her name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe. He isn't my father out of love. They never made love..." 

Goku cut her off "YOU MEAN MY SON GOES AND HAS LITTLE SEX FLINGS IN THE FUTURE!?"

"NO! That's not what I'm saying. My mother loved my father but was to scared about his feelings towards her. So instead of telling him, she went to the sperm bank. She knew he had made a donation. She wasn't allowed to get his exact sperm. You know because of the whole "revenge" issues. So she broke in one night and took his donation. Nine months later she had me. She told me about this when she was dying in my arms. It was short but it made sense to me. She died trying to protect me from the android. She told me something that I couldn't believe. I wasn't full human. I am Sayain and I am also something else. My mother revealed 2 secrets to me that day. The truth about my father and the truth about her. She was Sailor Saturn. I have the Saturn powers inside my body and I also have my father's...." Destiny said with tears in her eyes.

Once again Goku stood there in utter shock. He couldn't believe she was all that. She was Sayain and she had powers of the soldier of destruction inside her. It took a while for it to process inside his head but it did eventually.

"So Destiny.... in order to stop this android and get your powers to come out..... we must train..." Goku stated and got into a fighting stance.

Destiny nodded and did the same. All the while, her features hidden in the dark. All that they had seen that night were her glossy lips and nothing else....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night had gone on forever. Destiny and Goku trained so hard that it seemed like time had just stopped. All the while, kicks, punches, the sound of someone's flesh being smacked. After the sun had just began to peek out from over the horizon, all you could hear was heavy breathing and sometimes a cough.

"Your good Destiny.." Goku said.

Destiny giggled "Thanks."

Goku smiled and looked at her. Slowly her face was being revealed. The sun's rays went past her lips and showed her identity. She had black hair that went under her shoulder blades that she obviously got from either parent. Her face wasn't pale as he thought it would be. It was fairly tan. He wasn't sure where she got this from but maybe it was because she had spent most of her time training in the sun. Then her eyes. They weren't from her father. They were definitely her mother's eyes. They were a little darker than purple though. It was almost like they were a dark dark blue. She looked so much like her mother. There was no doubt she got most of her looks from her mother, but her strength came from both the parents.

"I did good today huh?" Destiny said. Goku woke up from his thoughts. He was about to respond when he noticed she wasn't talking to him.

"See mommy. I told you that I could do it. I knew that I would be able to right the wrongs. Your death will not go unnoticed...." Destiny closed the heart locket charm on her bracelet.

Slowly, she turned her head. She looked at the stars. Each of them shining brightly in their own special place. She smiled slightly. Then Goku came up behind her.

"They're beautiful huh?" Goku said.

Destiny's smile wiped off her face "For all we know they burned out on us years ago. Almost like they lost hope for all purposes they had in the world..."

With that last remark, Destiny hopped into the air and flew away. She flew towards the sun. Goku was about to stop her or follow her, but something told him not to. He headed back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan was waiting by the window for his father to come home. He had sensed his ki flare up a few times and he figured he was training. He didn't sense another ki so that's what he suspected his father was doing. He wanted to know about that girl. Something told him that he needed to be careful and yet he had to protect her in some way. He almost felt a connection towards her. He wasn't sure why but he knew that there was some reason, and he also knew his father had the answer.

Soon he saw his father flying towards the house. Yup. He had been training. His clothes and his tired eyes confirmed it. Gohan almost laughed when his father walked through the door after hitting it 3 times. When his father was tired, he'd run into anything. As soon as Goku sat on the couch, he fell asleep. Gohan knew that would happen so he got the blankets ready. He put them on his father and walked into his room. His mother already had all his work on his desk.

_Wow. This is a lot more work that I usually get. Wonder what I did this time. Maybe I've been gone so long that she thinks I need some more study time. Man....studying should be illegal._

Gohan started to laugh at his thought. His mother walked in "Gohan! It's time for breakfast! Help set the table!"

"Ok mom.."

__

That's it so far so please tell me what you think and. Be gentle..* **sweatdrops*** Ok well be nice and no flames unless you really really hated this fic.* **sad look* R&R!!!!! Or I'll get Destiny on you!!!!**


	2. Future Destiny: The Future's Truth

__

**Future Destiny: The Future's Truth**

Ok guys I know I messed up before with the first chapter and loading it but, I fixed it and I hope you liked it! This is the second chapter and as you can tell, I update pretty quickly! Why? Maybe I have to much free time, but enough about me on with the fanfic!! Hope you enjoy it and thanks to those who liked the first chapter.

Future Destiny: The Future's Truth

By: Destiny_Pan

The morning had come and went and it was already time for dinner in the Son household. Of course Gohan had done his work and studied most of the day, while Goku spent most of his time sleeping on the couch. That training had really gotten to him. Maybe he was getting old; maybe he was so tired that he exhausted himself when he was training; or maybe it was the simple fact that Destiny was stronger than he thought. Whatever the reason, he was tired. Chi chi finally woke him up when it was time for him to help Gohan with the fish.

"GOKU! Go help Gohan with dinner!!" Chi chi yelled as she set the table and got everything ready.

"Alright!" Goku yelled back.

Gohan was already at the lakeswimming around looking for a good size fish. Goku was watching him and soon, he got bored. So Goku threw off his clothes and his shoes, and jumped into the water. There was a huge splash that went high into the air. The birds that were in the tress near by, had already flown away.

"Hey dad! Do you think this is a good one?" Gohan yelled as he flew out of the water with a huge fish. It was bigger than a boulder.

"I think your mom will like that one!" Goku laughed.

Just then, they sensed a familiar ki. Gohan looked over towards the opening in the bushes and there was Destiny. She was sitting there laughing at them. Gohan blushed a light pink when he noticed he was in his boxers infront of a girl. He quickly dove back into the water.

"Hey Gohan! Hey Goku!" Destiny yelled and walked towards them, "What's up?"

Goku looked over at her. He didn't notice she was there until she started to speak. He gave the famous Son smile and replied "Nothing Destiny! Wanna swim with us?"

Destiny shook her head, "That's okay. I think I'll stay on dry land for now. I was just trying to find you guys to ask you a question." Goku looked at her waiting for the question, "Well. Do you guys think you could umm let me stay with you? Not to be rude or anything like that it's just. I have no place to stay and with my low power level, someone might try and get me while I'm sleeping, and all I can say is that I'm not a light sleeper." Destiny had a weak giggle at the end with a light sweatdrop.

Destiny put her hand behind her head and rubbed it slowly waiting for them to answer. Yup. She definatly was from the Son family. They all looked alike when they did that. Of course there was only two of them that did that but, it's the thought that counts.

"Yeah, sure ya can stay Destiny!" Goku spoke aloud.

"Really? Thanks Goku!" Destiny smiled. She ran up to Goku and hugged him and then started to walk towards the forest again.

Goku and Gohan jumped back into the water and started to splah around in it. Destiny looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. They were having so much fun. And Gohan was living a good childhood. She wanted her father to have a decent childhood unlike she had. Her childhood wasn't the best, in any way at all.

All the time she was a little kid her mother had tried to protect her from the Andriods 17 and 18. She did a very good job and the Andriods never found out about Destiny. That was until one day.

~*Flashback*~

A little girl with short short black hair was walking down the ruined streets of the town she had lived in. She looked at all the buildings. They looked like they had been made out of glass and someone had just shattered them with their fist. Pieces of cement lay everywhere. Some with letters on them that use to indicate a store or company, some with nothing on them at all. She looked down at the ground. There were bloodstains all over.

She tried to think of some reason as to why this was going on. She couldn't think of anything. What could an eight-year old girl make of this? Nothing that she could understand. She kept walking, the bloodstains never fading from the sidewalks or from her shoes. She avoided the bodies of people that lay on the ground. Or at least what was left of them. She began to see faces of people she once knew. Their eyes still open and a look of horror plastered onto their face.

After a while of walking, she came upon a little girl about her age lying on the ground. Blood streaked across her face, her arms, her legs, every part of her body. Blood fell from her stomach, that's where the main injury was. Destiny's eye's filled with tears, she clenched her fists tighly and held back her scream. She fell slowly to her knees and looked at the girl's scared, open, dead eyes. There wasn't a sparkle in them or any sign of life.

Her tears fell slowly down her face as she tried to accept the fact that her best friend was dead. Her best friend since her whole life had begun. Michelle, she was dead. What could she have done to deserve this? Nothing. Michelle had always been there. She was a good person. She always made it clear that nothing was going to stop her from doing what she thought was right. Now she was dead. Destiny had known her all her life and now she was laying there, infront of her with blood everywhere, not one spot of her body wasn't stained. Her eyes were open, still in the same expression they had been when she died. Destiny could almost imagine being the one who killed her and seeing the look on her face.

Slowly, Destiny moved her hand over her best friend's eyes. She ran her index and ring finger over Michelle's lifeless eyes, until they closed. Never to open again. Tears fell freely from Destiny's eyes and finally, she yelled out in pain. The pain from her heart ached within her body and nothing could make it go away. She pounded her hands into the ground until the rocks tore her flesh, making them bleed the crimson red blood inside of her body. She stained the ground some more and cried. She put her face in her hands, despite the blood, she cried until she could cry no more.

"Aww what's wrong little girl? Did your little friend go to sleep and decide not to wake up?" A cold cruel voice asked from behind.

Destiny looked. She saw a young girl with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her teeth were clentched, almost as much as her fists. She glared at the young woman with cloudy eyes full of tears. There was so much she wanted to do at the moment but, for some reason, she decided not to. Instead, she calmed down and continued to glare at the young woman.

"Well if that's how you would explain death to a **little girl** like me, then I guess you're right." Destiny snapped at her.

"Excuse me!? Little girl you don't wanna mess with something like this!"

"Like what? Like nothing. Like a hopeless person who has to make fun of death!?" Destiny screamed out of anger.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you little girl"

"Good because I don't want to waste my time on some fashion mistake!" Destiny yelled and started to walk away.

That hit her. That really hit the young blonde girl. She flew infront of Destiny with quick speed and stopped her dead in her tracks. Without any warning she punched Destiny in the face, sending her flying to the remains of a building behind her. Destiny's little body smashed into the wall shattering it into little pieces.

Groaning and in pain, Destiny struggled to stand up. She wasn't going to be pushed around like this by some older girl. When she was finally up, she walked out of the rubble and towards the woman.

"Little girl you should stay down!"

"My name's not little girl. It's Destiny!" She screamed.

"Well **Destiny**. My name is Android 18!" 

Destiny remembered that name. That was the name her mother had spoken a lot. Could this be the android her mother told her to stay away from? Of course it was. It had to be. Only this android would hit a little girl and make fun of death.

~*End Flashback*~

"Destiny!" Goku yelled, "Wanna eat with us tonight?"

Destiny looked back at the two men standing by the lake, dressed and ready to go with a large fish in their hands. She sighed and figured she might as well. No point in turning it down right?

"Sure! I'll be there in a second!" Destiny yelled.

She looked at her bracelet. There were two charms on it. One was in the shape of a heart, that's where the picture of her mother stay. Then the second one was in the shape of an oval. It was a very tiny oval but it was big enough to fit a picture. She opened it and there was a young girl with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. She had a little bit of freckles on her nose that you could barely see.

"Well. I wish you could be here right now. I'm very lonely.. I'll see you again you know.. but for now.. you stay there and wait for me to come see you. I miss you Michelle.. best friend's forever right?" Destiny asked the locket.

The wind blew behind her back and made her hair fly into her face. It circled her and Destiny swept her head up to look at the sky. There was an image of Michelle. Older of course, but it was still Michelle. Destiny smiled.

"I knew nothing could kill our friendship.. Nothing.."

__

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I give up my writing career if there ever was one? R&R please please please!!! I beg you!! I need input her!! If anyone wants to make a suggestion tell me what it is!! Well, I'll let you review now.. and tell me if you like my character. Destiny!! ~*Desiny_Pan-chan*~ ^_~


End file.
